Simply, Usagi and Mamoru
by i1976 - blu notte
Summary: *Based on the new anime "Sailor Moon Crystal" and on the manga* Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen: Usagi recalls when she found out about the secret identity of Mamoru. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, or, simply, Usagi and Mamoru.


**This story is based on the new anime "Sailor Moon Crystal" and, so, on the manga. ****Sort of rewriting of Act 7, 'Mamoru Chiba', plus a referring to the end of the manga.**

**Short one-shot.**

* * *

><p><strong>SIMPLY, USAGI AND MAMORU<strong>

_THAT DAY_

Usagi sat up and looked at the strange room around her.

She gently put the blankets aside, in the room just the blankets' rustling, and she rested her bare feet on the tidy floor.

She saw him on the threshold of the room, his tuxedo still on.

Mamoru Chiba.

Why was she at Mamoru Chiba's place?

She recalled her fight against Zoisite, her using the Moon Stick for the first time, and her fainting. She recalled Tuxedo Kamen by her side.

Mamoru Chiba. And Tuxedo Kamen.

She noticed the black hat and white mask, missing pieces of Mamoru's tuxedo, on the near couch, bathed with the light of the sunrise.

She understood.

She got up, she walked to the white mask, she took it and she turned to Mamoru.

Deep blue eyes, why didn't she notice it before? The color of those eyes, so deep as if they were swallowing her.

* * *

><p><em>NOW<em>

Deep blue eyes staring at her.

"Are you OK?"

Usagi smiled at Mamoru sitting in front of her at the kitchen table. She nodded, "I am OK. I was remembering the first time I was there, in your apartment, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru smiled, his self-confident and sweet smile, "A long time ago, and many things happened since the first time we met."

Usagi nodded. She was more mature, now, she was a high school student while he was attending University; she wasn't a crybaby anymore but a young woman.

And she was Mamoru's girlfriend. The first time she woke up in his bed, some years before, when she was just a clumsy 14 year old girl who couldn't believe at what was going to happen: their memories' awakening, their past lives and the deadly battles they faced (and won).

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.

Simply, Usagi and Mamoru.

* * *

><p><em>THAT DAY<em>

She placed the white mask near his face, his eyes through the mask.

Deep blue eyes, why didn't she notice it before?

"Tuxedo Kamen?"

He nodded and revealed his secret to her, his eyes lost outside the window: his parents' death, his memory's loss, his recurrent dream, and his looking for the Silver Crystal.

She listened to his low voice and she stared at his silhouette in the light of the window, her heart beating furiously in her chest. Why did she feel that warmth mixed with a distant sense of loss?

He turned round and looked at her, "Are you able to keep a secret?"

She blushed and nodded, "_I wish time would stop right now, so that we could go on like this together. Yes. What a thought."_

She was going to keep the secret. It was just their secret, just of her and Mamoru. She had to keep it secret to Luna, Rei, Ami and Makoto; she felt guilty, but she wasn't going to break Mamoru's trust.

She wanted to stop the time, just him and her there, in front of that large window; just him and her in his apartment, bathed with sunlight.

* * *

><p><em>NOW<em>

"Do you want some tea?"

His voice woke her up from her memory. She nodded, "Thanks, Mamo-chan."

While he filled her cup with steaming tea, she took a big book from the table, "WOW! I don't know how you can study something so difficult!"

He smiled, "I want to become a doctor. So, I have to study hard."

She rested the book on the table and stirred, yawning, "Ami too wants to become a doctor. You know, she is so excited about your University."

"And you? What do you want to become, Usako?"

* * *

><p><em>THAT DAY<em>

She couldn't stop the time.

She walked to the door, her cheeks turning red and her eyes dampening.

"Usako."

His voice behind her, and her heart skipped a beat.

He gently rested her school bag on her head, sweet and ironic move, "Your bag."

Running away from his apartment, her school bag pressed against her chest, she inhaled his scent still on it.

"_Usako. He called me Usako! Maybe, I should call him Mamo-chan from now on."_

* * *

><p><em>NOW<em>

"Here your tea, Usako." He rested the cup of tea in front of her.

She liked when he called her 'Usako', since that day. She sipped the warm tea and she stared at him: dark hair and deep blue eyes.

"I want to become your wife, Mamo-chan. This is what I want to become."

He rested his caring hand on her long blond hair combed, as usual, in two long pigtails, "I love you, Usako." He bent forward and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and walked with him to his bedroom, a bedroom she knew pretty well. They fell on his bed, a bed she knew pretty well, now, being Mamo-chan's girlfriend.

They kissed deeply, their bodies adhering to each other.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen… Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion…

Simply, Usagi and Mamoru.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my first fanfic about Sailor Moon :-)<strong>

**If you already know me 'cause you follow me in the other Fandom I usually write for, and, after having the alert of this story, you're wondering "What the heck?", well, don't worry, I am not abandoning the DOH's Fandom ;-) **


End file.
